freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Texas system
The Texas system is, more or less, a prison system. It contains four planets (only one of which is inhabited), four bases, and connections to four different systems. It is home to three major corporations & four criminal syndicates. All trade lanes are lined with weapons platforms, leaving Lane Hackers in the dust and making the Texas system a very safe system. The system's geography was shaped largely by the Dallas Incident, a catastrophically failed Jumpgate experiment that obliterated the Dallas research station, created several Dark Matter fields and radiation zones, and opened a Jump Hole to the California system. Planets Planet Houston Houston is an arid world whose population consists mostly of what Manhattanites would term the economically undesirable, many of whom are former inmates of the orbiting prison ships. The cheap labor force has attracted a number of industries, however, including a major Deep Space Engineering manufacturing plant and several factories specializing in Consumer Goods and Construction Machinery. The presence of phosphates in Houston's alkaline deserts has also produced a booming market in Fertilizers. Houston's biggest industry is fueled by its substantial criminal problem, with both the Bounty Hunters Guild and Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI) maintaining their respective local headquarters on the planet. Planet Abilene A bleak moon with no atmosphere to protect it from the meteor strikes that have gouged ragged holes in its crust. Planet Brazos A relatively small gas planet with no useful resources. The LPI Sugarland prison ship and recycling operation orbits nearby, dumping much of its toxic waste into Brazos' gravity well. Planet Chisos A hellish world of freezing nights and burning days, devoid of any life. Terraforming is impossible and settlement infeasible. Bases Battleship Mississippi The Battleship Mississippi, constructed in 745 A.S., is the oldest ship still serving in the Liberty Navy. Affectionately referred to by more than one high-ranking officer as "Old Miss," the Mississippi is set to be decommissioned in 805 A.S. and turned into an orbiting military museum. Until that time, it is assigned to the Texas System where it provides additional security for the prison ships in orbit around Houston and attempts to hold the Texas Line surrounding the F-Zone. The Mississippi is under the command of Captain Dane Caruthers. LPI Huntsville The prison ship Huntsville, under the control of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI), is commonly referred to by prisoners and locals alike as "The Wall." Xenos make up a large percentage of the population and are isolated here to minimize exposure to other inmates in the penal system. Apart from the prisoners & jailers, the Bounty Hunters Guild also maintains an onboard presence in the event of any unforeseen escape attempts. LPI Sugarland The prison ship Sugarland, under the control of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI), was built in 600 AS to handle the overflow from Huntsville. Sugarland is particularly hard, as a smelter worked by prison labor operates around the clock to re-process scrap from the Texas and New York debris fields. Apart from the prison population, a large contingent of Liberty Police, Inc. (LPI), Bounty Hunters, and representatives of ALG Waste Disposal round out the personnel on board. Beaumont Base A Junker base. Junkers are an itinerant population unaffiliated with any colony who salvage and then resell abandoned ships, equipment, and other scrap. Jump Gates/Holes *Jump Gates **Bering **Hudson **New York *Holes **New York (D3) **California (C4) **Hudson (D7) Wrecks Prudhoe (D3) The remains of the Rogue fighter Prudhoe, which disappeared during a Diamond smuggling run. Left side of grid about 1/2 way top to bottom. *Contains: **1x Drone Mine **5x Drone Mine (Ammo) **1x Vengeance Turret **1x Countermeasure Dropper **20x Countermeasure Flare **2x Usiel **5x Wasp Missile **20x Diamonds Avenger (C4) The wreckage of the Avenger, piloted by Bounty Hunter Annie “Shorty” Davis. *Contains: **20x Catapult missile ammo **2x Catapult missile (launchers) **1x Countermeasure Dropper **20x Countermeasure Flare **1x Gunslinger Turret **2x Winchester Supply Ship Ft. Worth (C6) An older model of the C-class utility transport, probably the remains of the supply ship Ft. Worth, which was lost in the Dallas Incident in 521. It was carrying a load of Trade Lane Parts. *Contains: **20x Gate and Lane Parts Dallas Storage Container (C6) The remains of the Dallas research station superconductor laboratory, which was destroyed in 521AS after a failed jumpgate experiment. *Contains: **40x Superconductors Fields East Dallas Debris Field A small debris field whose proximity to the F-Zone defensive line makes it a frequent destination for prison work convoys, but also a favorite meeting place for Xenos and local Rogues despite the best efforts of the Liberty Navy to patrol the area. * Scrap Metal * 3 Object Unknow (looks like a storage container, non-destructible, not lootable) Grande Negra A large region of dark matter and radiation left behind after the Texas incident decimated the system in 500 A.S. The Grande Negra is inimical to all unshielded organics and should be avoided at all costs. North Dallas Debris Field A medium-sized field of debris that appears to be home to a large contingent of Junkers. Outcasts and Rogues are also frequently observed in the area. Pequena Negra A smaller region of dark matter and radiation left behind in the wake of the Texas incident. The Pequena Negra is, however, just as lethal to unshielded organics as the larger Grande Negra, and should be avoided at all costs. South Dallas Debris Field The South Dallas Debris Field consists of remnants of the Dallas Research complex, destroyed in the Texas incident in 500 AS. It appears to be home to a large concentration of Xenos terrorists. West Dallas Debris Field This debris field is all that remains of the Jump Gate machinery, whose malfunction led to the Texas Incident in 500 A.S. Today the area is highly radioactive and extremely dangerous, making it a refuge of last resort for criminals seeking to avoid capture by Liberty authorities. Category:Systems Category:Liberty Systems